sonata
by mapara
Summary: sakura una joven con  un gran guusto por la musica, deside iniciar un viaje para ser famosa uno de sus tantos sueños. SXS


**SONATA**

Sumary: sakura una joven con una vida tragica, un gran guusto por la musica deside iniciar un viaje para ser famosa uno de sustantos sueños, en el camino descubrira el amor, la traicon y el significado de la felicidad

* * *

1.- autorelato

La vida es muy complicada, como lo se pues parce que es el objetivo de dios el enseñarme lo difícil que es esta, mi nombre realmente me identifica como persona pues me describe.

Yo soy sakura haruno, y lo dijo porque mi cabello es de color rosa, es largo y un poco ondulado de las puntas, ms ojos son de un verde esmeralda.

Yo siendo sincera no me considero muy apuesta, sin embargo mis amigas opinan lo contrario.

Nací en un pequeño pueblo a los alrededores de Tokio Japón, ay la vida fue un tanto oscuro y trágico para mí. Pues mi madre se marcho dejándome con tan solo 5 años de edad y mi padre no lo conocí. Esto siempre me ha atormentado de cierta manera, pero no lo demuestro, siempre he pensado que la vida tiene diversos modos de verses, y yo trato de ver lo bueno y olvidar lo malo. Seguir adelante con la frente en alto y tomar lo que venga con una sonrisa.

Después de cumplir ocho, apareció un hombre llamado kaname haruno. El dijo ser mi tío, y me adopto. Esto fue un gran cambio para mi pues yo había vivido los últimos años de mi vida en una casa hogar y en orfanatos de gobierno.

Todo parecía ir bien,

Todo se acomodo en su lugar,

Por fin tendría un hogar,

Un dulce hogar.

Y si fui en este momento de mi vida muy feliz.

Mi tío me consintió y me dio la felicidad que no había podido tener.

Mi tío, kaname-san vivía en la ciudad de Tokio por lo que me mude con él a la gran ciudad, toda mi vida dio un giro de 360º

Decidí en ese momento olvidar y sepultar los malos recuerdos de mi infancia en mi corazón para poder ser plenamente feliz, pero, yo tenía la esperanza de conocer a mis padres, buscarles para decirles un te quiero, oír un te quiero y siendo sincera, quiero respuestas, razones de su abandono.

Quiero una explicación

Una joven pelirosa veía de manera triste la hoja que acababa de escribir.

Su tarea, su maestra shizune les había pedido que empezaran una especie de diario personal, cosa que le parecía un tanto absurda, pues no le veía sentido el recordar una y otra vez los aspectos negativos de su vida.

_Inner: eso es porque no todos tienes recuerdos tristes de su vida T_T_

Es verdad, solo ella sufrió de aquel modo, pensó con muyo pesar y tristeza.

_Inner: no te aflijas recuerda, lo bueno_

Si, hoy es un lindo día- dio sakura para si

Se preparo para ir a la escuela como todos los días de su ya monótona vida.

Tomo un baño rápido, se vistió con su uniforme, que consistía en una falda tableada azul marino, una blusa de botones blanca y un suéter negro, mas unos mayones de licra negros y sus zapatos cafés.

Cepillo su cabello y bajo a desayunar.

En el comedor se encontraba su querido tio y su esposa matsuki

Se caso ase unos meses atrás, al principio no fue una sitiacion que le agardase a pero viendo la felicidad de su tio ella no pudo reusarce, a pesar de que no le agradaba la señora.

Buenos días- dijo sa con una sonrisa

Buenos días tebuki dormiste bien- pregunto kaname con una sonrisa

Si grasias otosan- dijo con una sonrisa de ternura

Buenos días- se limito a decir matsuki sin siquiera voltear a verla

Buenos días- dijo sakura con un suspiro se sento a desayunar, el desayuno fue rápido y en silencio por parte de matsuki y sonrisas de sakua y kaname

Bueno será mejor que te vayas no, llegaras a tiempo- le comensaba a molestar ser ibnorada

Sakura miro mal a matsuki me esta corriendo de MI propia casa

_Inner: qien se a creido esa. -_-_

Antes de que comensara una discusión kanam las separo

No solo dijo que ya es tarde- dijo matsuki señalando asia un reloj en la parte superior de la cocina

QUE! – sakura al ver la hora no tuvo mas opción que salir corriendo llevándose por el medio su mochila y la silla donde estaba sentada. Y por ultimo chocando con la puerta al no poder parar.

Y haci un nuvo dia comenzaba

Un dia con mucha calma y paz

Aunque solo era la paz antes de la tormenta

Pobre sakura

* * *

hi n_n

soy nuevaa en esto jejejeje

bueno este fic se me ocurrio oyendo musica la verdad

espero y sea de su agrado

disculpen la ortografia XD


End file.
